Snowy Day (A Malec fanfiction)
by DancingAroundTheLiesWeTell
Summary: Magnus is presumed dead... And I don't want to give anything away... But it has a happy ending, I promise! I am planning to write more chapters to this, don't worry!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction! Tell me 1) if you like it, and 2) what about it needs improving! If it turns out well, I will write more chapters elaborating on Magnus's side of the story and tie up any loose ends. I love Malec and I think that they are the cutest couple _ever_!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I DO NOT OWN any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. They both belong to Cassandra Clare, as does the Mortal Instuments series. I have not actually read the whole series yet, so if this event or something similar occurs in later books, or if another fanfiction by a different author follows the same plot line, I swear on my honor that I DID NOT INTENTIONALLY COPY IT!**

**Snowy Day**

**A Malec fanfiction by Camille-Of-Asgard**

Alec trudged through the five inches of crystalline snow that blanketed Manhattan, not hearing or seeing anything around him. One foot in front of the other. _Crunch. Crunch._

At about 9:00, approximately a half hour after he had left the Institute, his feet stopped. Looking up finally, he took in his new surroundings. A swing set. A snow-covered sandbox. Four wooden benches, each only wide enough to comfortably hold two. And then it hit him. He gasped as if he had been slammed in the stomach by a battering ram. This was the park. The only park where he'd ever really spent much time in at all. And all of his time here had been spent with _him_.

Raising his head and shaking his now completely overgrown locks of unkempt raven hair that fell almost to his shoulders away from his face, he gazed around at the place he had unwittingly traveled to. _It looks just like it did __the first time_, he realized. The street lights still emitting a soft glow into the overcast, snowy morning, the chipped sidewalks, and, across the street, the apartment where he had realized how it felt to be loved and to love in return. _But, _he thought, as he sat down suddenly on a bench, _so, __so much has __changed._

Glancing down at his feet, Alec realized that his feet were completely bare. _Damn,_ he thought, _I must have forgotten shoes when I left._ This wouldn't be the first time. He'd been leaving the house a lot recently. Originally he'd thought it was to get away from the grim atmosphere in the Institute, but it was always like that at home and, he realized with a start, he had only felt like this for a few months. _Two months, actually,_ his subconscious immediately supplied him, _and three days. Ever since Magnus d-_

_Shut up!_ he told himself. But the damage was done.

Placing his chin on the thin material of the T-shirt he had mistakenly wore, his hair once again falling down in a curtain round his face, he began to cry as he hadn't done for the last two months and three days.

As the sobs began tearing themselves out of his chest, he remembered.

He remembered yelling at Magnus for something, something silly, remembered leaving behind the arched doorway of Magnus's apartment, the same doorway he had avoided for two months and three days, the doorway which now stood less than one hundred meters away from him.

He he remembered staying angry with Magnus all of that day and the next, then gradually starting to regret what he had done. The day after that, he called Magnus. Magnus didn't respond. The next day, he started panicking, though he still hadn't known. Now, he cursed himself for his stupidity. By that evening, he was ready to run straight to Magnus's place and beg for forgiveness. The next morning, he did.

He remembered arriving at the door of Magnus's apartment, knocking on the door even though he always had the key in the left breast pocket of his winter jacket, directly over his heart.

After knocking three times and waiting very patiently, he had assumed Magnus was purposefully ignoring him, maybe to see how far he'd go to repair their relationship. Removing the key from his pocket, he gazed at it a moment (it had blue sparkly glue spelling out A-L-E-C on one side with a heart on the other, applied by Magnus) before inserting it into the lock, twisting silently.

The second he opened the door, he knew something was wrong- panic rose inside of him, and he began dashing through the rooms as quickly as he could. He was screaming Magnus's name over and over. He knew well that he could be running into a battle completely unprepared and with the screaming was alerting every demon in the vicinity to his presence, but he really didn't care at all. Shadowhunter instinct was rarely wrong, and to save Magnus, he had realized at that moment, he would do anything, including put at risk his own life.

Reaching Magnus's bedroom, he had burst through the door- and stopped dead in his tracks. The sight that met him had burned itself onto the back of his eyelids and returned to him now, and every time he tried to close his eyes.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped over the marble threshold was the mess. Magnus's collection of precious spell books were scattered over the floor. Some had their pages ripped out and scattered throughout the room, blowing about on the draft of icy wind that gusted through the broken window on the wall opposite the door Alec had come through. The draperies looked as if they had been shredded by something with long overgrown claws.

As Alec tiptoed, too horrified to react, through the remains of the familiar room, he saw through the sparkling dust of Magnus's make-up (which had spilled from his now overturned vanity) the remains of a symbol written carefully on the floor in black chalk. His heart beating faster than he'd have thought possible, he painstakingly wiped the rest of the glitter off of the design, just enough so he could tell what it was. When he finished, he stood up to take a look at what he had uncovered.

Immediately he'd wished he hadn't. The floor seemed to fall out from under him, his eyes fluttered closed and he saw the face of Magnus Bane- brilliant slanted green eyes with catlike slitted pupils that seemed wise and somehow ancient even through his laughter and 20-year-old's appearance, his brilliantly green cat's eyes that were framed by long black lashes, nose centered and turned up at the end though not in a haughty manner, rosy lips that had kissed Alec so many times. All this on a palette of flawless golden skin, framed by shoulder-length raven hair. Now, sitting on the snowy park bench with Magnus's face floating in his mind's eye, not really seeing anything else, Alec realized for the first time that Magnus really was extremely handsome, underneath all his insane makeup, spiked hair and bizarre fashion.

Lying on the glitter-covered hardwood floor of Magnus's bedroom, Alec had cracked open one eye, then the other, and rose slowly to a kneeling position. One glance at the design on the floor confirmed his fears- it was a pentagram, a five pointed starlike shape, a satanic symbol used by warlocks to summon demons.

That was when he had fully understood- Magnus had undoubtedly summoned a demon, possibly for a client, but it was too strong for even him to contain and had ultimately broken through the binding pentagram, killing Magnus. Alec knew such things were possible; that was what had happened to the poor warlock child whom Valentine had hired to summon Agramon.

And upon that realization, Alec's heart had broken. Not in half. Alec's heart shattered into a thousand tiny fragile crystal pieces. And he knew then that he would never again be able to love another person, for he had given Magnus his heart and the heart is something that can never be fully reclaimed, even when it is in pieces.

After what must have been upwards of six hours, Isabelle came with about fifteen other shadowhunters and began yelling at Alec for scaring them all like that. When Alec, still kneeling prone on the floor, did not respond in any way to Isabelle's growing hysteria, the medic that they had brought with them declared that there was "something wrong" with him. Alec tried to tell them that no, he was fine- it was Magnus that needed help, but no words would come out. Finally, after ten minutes of confusion and miscommunication, one of the shadowhunters saw where Alec was kneeling, saw the mess on the floor, and put one and one together. After that, everything was a blur. Someone helped him to his feet, and the entire group trudged to the subway station, arriving in front of the Institute twenty minutes later. Alec's parents, Isabelle, Jace and even eventually Simon and Clary attempted to get him to speak, but Alec couldn't. It wasn't really on purpose, he just _couldn't_. They all went to bed, but Alec remained mute in the morning. And he hadn't spoken one word since.

Tearing himself away from the terrible memories, Alec realized that there was a shadow thrown across himself and the bench that he was seated upon by a figure silhouetted against the early morning sun that was just rising above the tops of the buildings across the street.

Startled, Alec brushed the hair out of his eyes, prepared to deal with a well-meaning old lady who was wondering why he was crying or Isabelle come to fetch him back to the Institute. Instead, when he looked up, he saw the one person whom he had never expected to see ever again. Standing in front of him, the rays of golden sunlight streaming around his thin, tall frame and his silky shoulder-length hair, was none other than Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec's seemingly resurrected boyfriend.

For the second time in his life, Alec felt the ground tipping, tried to keep his balance, and fell forward, the ground rushing to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

An indefinite amount of time later, feeling an unseen hand brushing his hair off of his forehead, Alec's eyes flew open and he sat upright quickly, whirling to face the other person on the bench, his body automatically preparing him for battle. But already the few bizarre few moments before his sudden trip into unconsciousness were beginning to come back to him, so by the time he had completed his 180 degree swivel, he knew exactly who the bench's other occupant was.

Magnus Bane was seated about six inches away from Alec. It was obvious from his position the Alec's head had been rested on his lap a few moments ago. Alec felt like he might pass out again. Magnus noticed Alec swaying slightly and moved to grab his shoulder in order to stabilize him. But Alec, who was more then a little freaked out by now, reared back and shot up off of the bench, backing away warily.

"M... Magnus?" Alec's voice sounded crackly and broke halfway through _Magnus; _after such a long silence it sounded odd even to himself. _Idiot_, he told himself, _Magnus was -_is- _dead_. _You must be hallucinating. _He closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear it in an attempt to restore balance to his world.

"Alec?" His voice sounded just like he remembered.

_It's Magnus. It_ has _to be Magnus._

Slowly, carefully, Alec reopened his eyes. Magnus was still standing there, the same Magnus that he had given his heart to, over two years before. And suddenly, hallucination or not, Alec couldn't just stand there.

As his brain was scolding him harshly, Alec stepped toward Magnus. Despite his doubts, he felt tears flooding his eyes at the sight of the face which he'd never imagined he would get to see again. Magnus, for his part, looked just as shell-shocked as Alec felt. There was a desperate look about him, like he _needed _Alec to know him, to remember him, to love him. Alec imagined that he appeared much the same to him.

Then, for the first time, Alec realized how beaten-up Magnus looked and gasped. The purple hoodie and green silk pants that he was wearing looked as though they hadn't been changed since he went missing; they tattered and filthy. Not only that, but there was dried blood as if from a wound on his chest, near his stomach, both arms, and his forehead. Yet more blood was splattered across his body, and some of it looked fresh.

Rushing over to him, Alec barely hesitated before gently pushing Magnus back to the bench, kneeling in front of him in order to unbutton his ripped up, dirty shirt to inspect the bloodied wounds on his chest. They were deep, and looked like they had been made by something with long, jagged claws. _Demons, _Alec thought grimly.

He opened his mouth to say _"What the hell happened to you?", _realized how stupid that was, and instead stared into Magnus's face, only a few inches away from his own. He was very pale, and beads of sweat were beginning to stand out on his face. Not to mention the fact that the blood from his forehead wound, which seemed fresher than the rest, had dripped almost all the way to his eye. Alec was going to tell Magnus to walk using Alec as a crutch so they could go into his apartment and call for help. But before he could, Magnus leaned down to him and pressed his lips against Alec's own.

Initially Alec stiffened. But as if it was reflex, he immediately began to lean into the kiss. Kissing Magnus felt so natural, so perfect that it was as if nothing had changed, as if Magnus had never been gone. But there were reminders, even if Alec's eyes were shut too tightly to see them. Magnus's already thin frame was now emaciated- as they hugged, Alec could feel every rib. His lips (which always used to be religiously moisturized every morning) were chapped, the corner of one of them even bleeding slightly.

Opening his eyes a bit and feeling tears immediately rush out of them, Alec glanced over Magnus's shoulder and noticed for the first time that there were two moms each swinging a child around the age of two on the small swing set. they obviously weren't together or romantically involved; probably just friends taking their charges on an excursion together. Now paying attention a bit closer, Alec could see that they were arguing heatedly and that they both kept glancing in Magnus's and his direction. He caught snippets of their conversation. "_It's fine... No... Disgusting... Oh, come _on_... sickly looking... Need help... Fine..._.". It appeared that one of the women was arguing with the other on the basis that their make-out session was gross and was apparently trying to convince the other to leave, though whether because of all the kissing or because they were gay Alec couldn't decipher. The other was insisting that it was fine and to ignore it, and seemed to be worrying over Magnus's state of health (quite understandably).

Alec decided that this (as well as the fact that both were inadequately dressed for the weather and consequently were both violently shivering) was their cue to go inside. Gently, he untangled his limbs from Magnus's, standing up and softly placing Magnus's arm over his and shoulder lifting his frail body from the bench. They crossed the street like that and stepped over the threshhold of Magnus's apartment. Alec could practically hear the ladies in the park's thoguhts: _Oh good, they left. _And_ Thank the heavens- at least they have a solid roof over their heads, the poor things. _

As soon as they got inside Magnus's apartment, Alec laid Magnus out on the couch, covering him with a deep purple, glittering throw blanket. He went to the fireplace and tossed some logs in it. "Hold tight", he told Magnus, and went to find a lighter in the kitchen. Five minutes later he returned with the lighter, a bottle of antiseptic, some bandages, a pill, a glass of water and a phone. After lighting the fire, he went to kneel beside Magnus. Magnus's eyes were half-closed, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as Alec leant over him, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. Magnus's face was burning up and beaded with droplets of sweat even though they had just been outside in the freezing cold.

"_Alec,_" Magnus breathed, reaching a trembling hand up to brush against Alec's face. "Oh, god. I thought... I thought maybe... I was just hallucinating again. But you're... you're really here."

Alec felt his eyes tearing up at the sight of his boyfriend like this. "It's going to be okay, Magnus. I'm here. You're here. The both of us. And, as cliche as this sounds, as long as we're together _nothing_ can harm us."

Looking down at the phone that sat in his hand, Alec realized something: there was no one to call. Both of his parents were in Idris for the next week, and Jace was visiting Clary there with them. Isabelle would definitely not be much help- she was a terrible healer and all she'd do if she came would be to fuss and run around the apartment looking panicked and trying to reorganize everything. Besides that, Alec thought that he'd heard her babbling on the phone last night about having a date with Simon today. And it wasn't like he could call up some official at the Clave. He could imagine the conversation- _Hi, this is Alec Lightwood... Yes, the gay one... I was wondering if you could possibly send over some advanced healers for my warlock boyfriend who was recently kidnapped and tortured by demons... _Alec shuddered just thinking about it. That would _not_ go over well.

"Okay, Magnus," Alec said, "This is going to hurt a lot. I will be as gentle as I can, but it's still going to be painful, so I have a painkiller you're going to take with water. Okay?" "Yes, yes, whatever you say, dear. You're the doctor!" Alec rolled his eyes, but if Magnus could afford to banter, then he must not be on death's doorstep quite yet. Alec handed the him the glass and the pill and helped him sit up a bit so he could drink it. Magnus grunted in pain, but allowed Alec to elevate his head enough so he down the glass of water with the pill, then gently lowered him back down.

Then Magnus said what was probably one of the last sentences Alec expected to hear from his bruised and bleeding patient. "Alec, can you put on some music please?" Alec looked at Magnus in confusion, but his eyes were closed again. "Um, sure." Alec walked over to the stereo, which was above the TV. It had an amazing sound system with speakers all over the apartment. "What would you like? Let's see... We have Adam Lambert, Adam Lambert, Adam Lambert, and- oh look!- Adam Lambert! Which would you prefer?" With a small smile Magnus informed him that he had decided, after long deliberation, on Adam Lambert. Smirking, Alec stuck the CD in the slot and soon Time for Miracles was blasted across the apartment.

_Baby, you know that, maybe it's time for miracles. _As Alec helped Magnus out of his shirt and saw in the light how bad Magnus's wounds were, he grimaced. _You bet it's time for miracles_, he thought grimly, at the same time as Adam Lambert hollered _Cuz I ain't giving up on love._

xXx

**So hi, it's me, I really hope you like this new chapter! Please, please, PLEASE review, it makes me happy and happy Camille writes more! Sooooo, thankyouthankyou and spread the love of Malec! I will definitely take requests if you want me to write about characters from TMI or any of the other fandoms listed on my profile!**

**Lots of love from the lunatic, **

**Camille**

**P.S. I LOVE Adam Lambert and he shares a striking resemblance to our favorite High Warlock of Brooklyn, so it figures Magnus might listen to his music! I was listening to Time for Miracles while writing the last part, so that's why he's in there! **


End file.
